


The Lemon Cake Disaster

by sansakatara



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansakatara/pseuds/sansakatara
Summary: Pregnancy brought many disagreeable symptoms.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Sansa Stark, Catelyn Tully Stark & Sansa Stark, Jeyne Poole & Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	The Lemon Cake Disaster

Pregnancy brought many disagreeable symptoms. The worst part Sansa thought, was not the swollen ankles nor being sick in the middle of the night; which went against the whole morning sickness thing. It was not her acne, something she’d been lucky enough to escape from unscathed during her teenage hood. It was not the way her mother fussed over her terribly which Sansa admitted she did secretly enjoy quite a bit because after all, you needed your mother for these things and Catelyn Stark had had five children of her own. 

It was the appalling fact that the very thought of eating a lemon-cake made her want to retch.

She knew that food cravings were part and parcel of being pregnant. Her mother had craved oranges through each of her pregnancies. Aunt Lyanna’s weakness was ice-cream. Her mother-in-law, who had long preferred a plant-based diet, snuck her teeth in hamburgers and chicken wings. Sansa had assumed that she would be similar, and for the most part she was. 

Except she couldn’t stomach a single lemon-cake. 

Of course, Sansa would give up plenty of things to have this. She has always wanted to be a mother, ever since she was a little girl. Just as she had always wanted to get married, and joined many of her stuffed animals as one. She had always known this about herself, just as she had always known the other thing as well. Denial had been her companion for years, until she had finally found the courage to accept the truth with Myranda’s knowing smiles and her soft eyes, and then it became something that she didn’t have to be ashamed of. Myranda had only been in her life for a season, but she knew Margaery was forever. 

Being two women, having children was always going to be something that needed to be planned. The question of which road to take- and which one of them should take it, based on that road had to be answered.  
Margaery wants children, but they do not need to be children of her body. “I don’t need that,” she says, with easy but determined certainty. Margaery often had a stubbornness to her, and if she had decided that she was happy not having biological children, that was that.  
But Sansa does. She wants to feel her child grow within her, to feel them kick and to know they respond to the sound of her voice as she sings to them. She wants to experience what countless women before have done – to experience the messy, painful, joyous common miracle of birth. She wonders if she is selfish.

It is Jeyne who assures her she isn’t. “You know what’s selfish? Having a kid when you don’t want one.” Jeyne brushed her brown hair out of her eyes. Jeyne’s mother, Leonella, had left Jeyne’s father when their daughter was only two years old. She told Vayon that she was sorry but she should never have become a mother, as she wrote the words that would flip his life upside down on the same goddamn stationary that they used to make grocery lists. 

Sansa had also been hesitant about adoption or foster care because she was worried about forming a bond. What if it didn’t come?  
In that case, she was smart to avoid it, her sister told her. Arya was a social worker. “Kids are more perceptive than people realize. They know when they’re second-best.” Sansa had no desire to inflict that on any child.  
So, that was it really.

They were lucky that money was not an issue, because IVF was expensive. They were also lucky that it worked on the first round.  
Sansa was lucky. Lucky to be in love, lucky to enjoy her work. Lucky to have this little one.  
She just really, really missed eating lemon-cakes. While Sansa had never particularly liked chocolate (“That boggles me”, Arya would say) lemon cakes had always been her favourite. She could still remember the very first time she had one. When she was six, her mother had taken her and Arya to a children’s high tea. When Sansa had bitten into the cake for the first time, the sweet and tender flavour had danced upon her tongue.  
“Hey, I’m home.” Margaery’s voice broke the silence. She had come home, and was taking off her coat. 

“Hi.” Sansa closed her laptop, making a mental note to finish those emails afterwards. Margaery helped her get up, before pulling her into an embrace. Sansa breathed in Margaery’s perfume, and smiled as Margaery’s lips brushed against her ear.  
‘I have a surprise for you.’ Margaery grinned as they pulled apart.  
‘Oh?’ Sansa’s eyebrow rose.  
Margaery nodded, still grinning. ‘It’s in the kitchen. I’ll only be a sec.’ She left Sansa in the living room before returning a moment or two later with a beautifully wrapped cake box. Whatever it was, it smelled delicious  
‘Margy, you know I can’t eat lemon cakes- ‘Sansa began.  
Margaery laughed. ‘Who said anything about lemon cakes? I have something else.’ She opened the box to reveal some strawberry cupcakes.  
Sansa smiled. ‘You got me this?’  
‘Of course. Picked them up on my way home. I know you’d been missing your lemon cakes, and I thought maybe this would fix it.’  
‘Oh Margy, you didn’t have to.’ Sansa’s eyes began to well up with tears. That was another thing about being pregnant- tears seemed to escape from her more easily.  
‘Sure, I did. Nothing is too much for the mother of my child.’ Margaery paused, and spoke again. ‘Our child.’ For a minute they just stood there, enjoying the feeling of that word, of all that it promised- our child. ‘Anyway, have a bite and let me know what you think! If you don’t like them, I’ll just take them to work.”

Sansa picked one, and took a small, tentative bite. Her eyes widened.  
‘So?’ Margaery asked. ‘What you think?’  
Instead of answering, Sansa took another, much larger bite of the cupcake. She groaned in satisfaction as she finished. Margaery gave a satisfied smirk.  
‘Good choice, yeah? You can always rely on my good taste.’  
‘You have great taste.’ Sansa picked up another cupcake to eat some of the icing. ‘You know what? Let’s just have dessert first.’  
Margaery’s eyes darkened, as she pulled Sansa to her again. Sansa shivered as Margaery’s tongue licked the icing off her lips, her hand claiming Sansa’s left breast.  
‘I’d like a different sort of dessert first.’ Margaery’s voice was low and full of want.  
'You do, do you?' Sansa said airily, but all the while her womanhood had grown wet. Margaery laughed and pulled Sansa in the direction of the bedroom.


End file.
